Sacrifice
by Preppypunk08
Summary: Jake has loved Nessie since he first met her but what would he do if she fell in love with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

I never thought in a million years that I would end up in this position. Ready to leave the one I love in order so that she not we could be happy.

**Chapter 1**

Jacob

"Jake you lazy bum get out of bed or we are going to be late!" Nessie yelled.

I groaned and rolled over to look at the clock, which read the ungodly hour of 6:45 AM. Never in a million years did I think that I would ever have to go back through high school again, but with Nessie starting her sophomore year and Bella and Edward graduated I was forced to go back to high school as a junior to ensure that Nessie remained safe. Ever since she was young it has been a favorite job of mine to be a friend, mentor, and older brother but now that she was older I was having a slight problem with keeping my thoughts from wandering to how she looked. These thoughts I tried to keep hidden especially when I was around Edward but if Neisse wore one of those little spaghetti strapped tops and short combos today I knew I was going to have a really hard time with keeping my thoughts strictly brotherly. Taking a deep breath I sat up stretched and got out of bed to get ready for a day of school.

As I walked to the kitchen to grab some cereal I caught a glimpse of Nessie at the top of the stairs. My heart stopped beating and all coherent thought left my body. As if sensing my presence Nessie turned and smiled up at me the most dazzling smile that I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't decide if I should kiss her or run…and at this point running seemed like a good option. But just as I was about to flee Nessie spoke in that musical voice of hers:

"Hey sleepy head ready to go to school?"

"I guess so but it is just going to be another year of the same crap as before." I replied.

Nessie didn't seem to agree, as she was all excited to be starting at a new school. For some reason I had a very bad feeling about this school; I just couldn't get that nagging feeling out of the back of my head. So when we walked into the cafeteria and I saw him sitting there I didn't know what to think.

* * *

Okay so I just wanted to say this is my first fan fiction so I know it probably isn't that good. I hope you review and enjoy!

3 Preppypunk08


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nessie

Jake and I walked into the cafeteria and I was talking about how much I was enjoying my first day of classes when I saw him. There he was sitting like a God dropped from the sky waiting for me to just show up one day and claim him as my own. He looked over me and smiled and I could feel myself wanting to move over and sit with him but just as I was about to Jake grabbed my arm and moved us to the opposite side of the cafeteria so that that guy couldn't see us. But even though we were out of his line of view I could still feel him watching me, and the rush of it spread through me like wildfire. I so much wanted to go over and talk to that mysterious person but Jake wouldn't let me.

After lunch I had Biology the one class that Jake couldn't follow me to. I walked in and looked around the room and there he was. Smiling at me gesturing to the seat next to him. I knew it was a bad idea for me to sit next to him if Jake was so against him; but something inside my heart pulled me towards this strange person. As I sat next to him he held out his hand to introduce himself and I took it without thinking.

"My name is CJ." He said as he pulled my hand up to kiss the back of it. I was at awe he was not only beautiful but also had an amazing French accent. I smiled slightly and told him my name was Nessie and slowly removed my hand from his grasp. I tried to keep my focus on the teachers lecture but every time I would get into the classroom grove I could feel him staring at me. So of course I would glance under my lashes to see if he was looking. I knew I looked different then most girls. My long ringlet brown hair, the pale skin and the beauty of someone who will never die all made me look like some glamazon who walked out of a magazine shoot. But he made me feel ugly in comparison and that was something I was not used to.

When class was over and we were packing up to leave CJ asked if I would be willing to let him call me that night so that we could discuss the homework and eagerly I accepted. I smiled over my shoulder and walked right into Jake who was waiting outside the classroom for me. The rest of the day went on with little excitement and I felt like I had dreamed the entire biology incident. When I got home I told Bella everything that has occurred that day and she was as excited as I that I had made a new friend. Every time I would hear the phone ring I would wait holding my breath for someone to tell me it was CJ but the call never came. I sat for hours next to the phone and it never rang. The pain that radiated through me was so intense and I didn't understand why he didn't like me.

The next day at school I walked around still trying to figure out what I had done wrong to make CJ not call me. And then the thought hit me; what if he hadn't called because of Jake? I mean I love Jake in a way but he has always been a part of my life. As long as I could remember there was always Jake, but I have never felt the same for Jake as I feel for CJ. For some reason I just feel drawn to CJ he makes me feel so different then everyone else.

As I entered the cafeteria I saw CJ sitting in the same place as yesterday but this time he was waving me over to sit with him. I knew that I should've stayed away but I couldn't it was like a moth being drawn to flame. I just had to gravitate towards him. As I sat down he spoke:

"I'm so sorry I didn't call you last night but things got crazy."

"Oh, you didn't call? I hadn't noticed."

He smiled coyly at that and I thought he could see through my lie. Normally I can get away with anything because I have learned to hide what I really am but for some reason I had the feeling he wasn't going to by what I was saying. As I was about to get up to go to class he suddenly grabbed my hand and spoke in almost a growl "There is something you must know about me. I am not a nice person and you probably want to leave me alone." I shook his hand off and stalked away but there on my arm was a faint purple bruise and I had to keep myself from screaming out.

_To be continued. _

* * *

_Ok I know another short chapter but I am trying to write more per chapter but I felt like ending it here. So I hope you enjoy R&R! Preppypunk08  
_


End file.
